AoS Family Christmas
by SophieHolmesWatson
Summary: Christmas fun ensues, including mistletoe, Frozen and some surprises. Mushy, slightly cracky. Nice and Christmassy and lovely. SkyeWard, FitzSimmons, Philinda.


"Skye?" Ward knocked on the hackers bunk, waiting impatiently. "You told Simmons, who told Fitz, who told me that you wanted to see me."

No reply came.

"Skye?" he sighed.

"I'm assuming Fitz told you what to say." Skye hummed from the other side of the door.

"Skye, this is ridiculous. I'm not doing that."

"Then I'm not coming out."

Ward took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Christ." he muttered. "Fine. Skye, Do you want to build a snowman?" he shook his head. "It doesn't have to be a snowman." he dead-panned.

"Go away, Grant." came Skye's sing-song voice and Ward threw his hands up.

"You wanted me to come!"

"I know." Skye swung the door open and raised an eyebrow. "Somebody has clearly not watched Frozen." she tutted and swept past him.

"So, you and me, we're gonna set up Fitz and Simmons." she grinned, holding up a bunch of mistletoe.

"You made me come here...for this?" he pursed his lips, but then he made the mistake of looking at Skye's face, and then he just couldn't refuse.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say." he crossed his arms. "You have a plan?"

"Ward, really?" the hacktivist scoffed, walking backwards on her way to the lab. "Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "I set FitzSimmons another little task, which means we have about a minute to set this beauty up. Now I need your help, because unlike some people, I'm a little short."

"And you need me to...?"

"Give me a boost up. Duh." she flicked her finger to the doors, "hands down, look I even took my shoes off, I'm that thoughtful." Skye paused. "Look, you may as well go along with it. 30 seconds." she waggled her eyebrows and Ward stepped forward, sighing and holding out his interlocked hands.

Skye grinned and put a hand on his shoulder, her foot in his hands as he helped push her up. She stuck the mistletoe to the top of the door. "Perfect." she murmured and went to step down. Ward's hands were a little further up than she anticipated and she slipped. Grant's arms instinctively wound around her waist so she didn't fall.

Skye flushed a little because well...she was pressed up against a very muscle-y, tall, handsome...ah hell. Yeah, so she had a thing for her SO, whatever.

Stupid firm body and that smile he gave her sometimes and...nope.

In actual fact, what had seemed like ten minutes had been a few seconds. Ward set her on her feet and backed up a little, clearing his throat.

"Thanks, Robot." Skye muttered, pushing her hair out of her face and glancing down at his watch.

"Quick into the lab."

"What, why?"

"Because we can't go into the lab together because then we'd be under the mistletoe and you have to kiss if there are two of you under the mistletoe. It's the rules."

"I swear to god.." Ward muttered, shaking his head and walking through the doors, Skye following just a few seconds later. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed because hey, probably the only time of the year she could get a kill from him without throwing herself very unattractively at him.

"Any moment now." she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the holo-table.

"This isn't even going to work, Skye. You know Fitz."

"Yes. And I know that he likes her. So, if I make it sound like they can't refuse, then he'll totally get the hint. She'll love it."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that-"

He was cut off by two of the team entering the lab. Only...they were the wrong two.

"Oops." Skye muttered and Ward inwardly slapped himself.

"FitzSimmons said you wanted to see us?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

Ward took one look at May and tried to come up with some sort of excuse.

The thing was, they were still standing under the door and so Skye being Skye, blurted out, "You have to kiss now." before bringing her hand up to her mouth to chew on her thumbnail.

Coulson looked mildly confused whereas May just looked bored. "What?" she sighed.

"You're uh...mistletoe." she mumbled when Ward said nothing.

"Yeah, um, Skye says you have to kiss." he murmured, looking down like a scolded kid.

Skye narrowed her eyes when over Coulson's shoulder, she saw FitzSimmons looking righteous and giggling like school children.

Dammit, they'd been set up and now the two scariest people on the plane had actually been tricked under the mistletoe by FitzSimmons.

"We have to...what now?" Coulson smiled, waiting.

"Kiss." Melinda replied, glancing over and shrugging. "Mistletoe."

"I see." Coulson hummed and just when Skye thought they were just going to walk away, Coulson grabbed May's hand and pulled her towards him. Her arms moved up to his neck and his around her waist. And then...they were kissing and it was...definitely something.

"Ew really, in front of the kids?" Skye pulled a face, looking over at Ward who looked like he was having a stroke or something. The smiles had been wiped off FitzSimmons' face, Leo's face bright red and Jemma just kind of...gaping.

The pair at the doors pulled apart, brows raised and secretive smiles on their faces.

"You mean you really didn't know?" Coulson smirked.

"Know what? That the parents enjoy sticking their tongues down each others throats?!" Skye mumbled.

"Oh right, me and Phil are together." May said, completely nonchalant.

"Have been for a while, you're all a bit slow on the upkeep. Have to say that I'm disappointed, Agent Ward." their boss sniggered.

"Now if that's all you wanted, I have to get back to the cockpit to make sure we don't drown in the pacific." May shrugged, turning and just walking away. Coulson chuckled and sighed. "You guys have fun now."

When both of them were gone, FitzSimmons, Ward and Skye stared at each other in shock for a few moments before all bursting out at the same time.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell, they're together?"

"That's like watching your parents make out!"

"Aw, that's sweet."

The latter came from Jemma, of course, who had found out in the first place that Skye was planning to trick her. She'd decided that if anyone needed to kiss, it was May and Coulson, get it over with already and stop pretending to secretly hate each other.

Skye pouted over at the scientist. "You guys officially suck. You completely ruined it." then she frowned. "Ward, I don't feel good." she murmured, glancing over at him and winking from under her hair. Ward, to his credit, cottoned on pretty fast and moved to hide her from the view of FitzSimmons.

"Skye? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I feel funny, Dizzy." she said quietly, nodding her head slightly.

Ward rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as Skye slumped, letting him manage her weight and stop her from falling on the floor. "Oh god, Simmons!" he shouted, looking behind him.

Fitz, as ever, was at Simmons' side and as they entered the lab...

Skye shot up, pointing at the pair. "Kiss." she demanded.

"What the...Skye? You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" Jemma pretty much screamed, her voice high and shrill.

"All's fair in love and war." Skye grinned, high-fiving Ward.

"Okay, this has been really great, but me and Jemma have work to get to-"

"Yes, work on the...the-"

"Door!" Fitz blurted out and Jemma turned a brilliant shade of red, resting her head in her palm.

Skye smirked and clapped her hands together. "Chop, chop guys, you have to kiss if you're under the mistletoe."

Fitz mumbled something unintelligible, rubbing the back of his neck as he awkwardly shuffled closer to Jemma. He looked up to see her reaction, afraid to see disgust or...well, anything but the look she was giving him.

It was like she wanted him to kiss her. And so he did.

Being Fitz, and a little clumsy, he accidentally trod on Jemma's toes but she didn't care because then he kissed her. It was nothing more than a long peck really but it was wonderful and she didn't want it to stop-

"FitzSimmons, FitzSimmons, FitzSimmons!" Skye cheered and nudged Ward who grinned. "Aw, isn't that adorable."

The pair quickly pulled apart, both red and flustered.

"I have to-"

"Yeah, I have to.."

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

Skye sighed contentedly. "Our work here is done." Skye said fondly, and a little bit...sad.

"I don't know why it was so important to you that they kissed." Ward looked over, eyes searching.

"Because...you have to kiss if you're under the mistletoe!"

"That's not what I meant, Skye. And you know that."

Skye paused, now looking awkward. "Because it's nearly Christmas and Christmas is the time for love and I'm pretty good at reading people, I know when someone likes someone and who they like. I didn't know Coulson and May were together, but it's kinda obvious that they had something and now we know that they have something. Fitz was...easy to figure out, really. Jemma was a little harder, but I figured it out." she shrugged. "I thought I could help them out." she said softly.

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned, looking up.

"What about me. You didn't read me very well." he hummed.

"Uh...what? Am I missing something, 'cause you know...if you like Jemma or Fitz or anyone else, I think we just saw that that boat has long sailed away."

"It isn't just anyone." Ward said coyly.

"What...Coulson?" Skye blinked.

"No, Skye." he sighed. "You."

"Me? What are you-" he took her hand and tugged her forward, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Yes, you. I guess you're not as good at reading people as you thought." he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, let's round up the others and maybe I'll let you put that Snow film on."

"Frozen." was pretty much all Skye could say. "It's called Frozen."

Grant rolled his eyes and took her hand in his, leading her to the doors.

Skye stopped him and he frowned, that frown soon smoothing out when Skye stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he breathed, but then answered his own question.

"You have to kiss under the mistletoe." They said together and leaned in for another kiss, the third of many.

/Thanks guys! Check out my story The Agent I Want To Be, but not now, it's too depressing for Christmas. The next chapter of this will be out tomorrow and will have plenty of mushy goodness and present opening and film watching./


End file.
